Guess How Much I Love You
by sillykonpeito
Summary: A one-shot spin-off from Living For The Day After Tomorrow; Little America wanted England to read him a certain book before sleeping. England complies with this request and finds Little America's antics to be a little too cute.


_**A/N:** Heya guys~ This is the thing I was talking about. This is the spin-off from Living For The Day After Tomorrow. I decided to upload this since I can't update yet. I finished this last week and I can't work on a fanfic right now. I have to study, exams tomorrow. XD So I'll just upload this to let my readers know I'm not quitting that fanfic. XDD So, read and review please? :3_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia because if I did... ohonhonhonhonhon~ Oh, and Guess How Much I Love You is a book by Sam Mcbratney that I loved ever since I was little~ XDDD_

_**Warning:** Fluff and slight boy x boy. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Guess How Much I Love You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wead it pwease~" America gave him adorable puppy eyes and England could do nothing else but say yes.<p>

"Yay~! And lookie, it has two chawactews. I will be the wittwe hawe and you be the big hawe~"

America sat on England's lap while England held the book. The book was angled in such a way that both of them can read it. England, then, began to narrate the story.

* * *

><p><em>"Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears.<em>

_He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening._

_"Guesh how much I wuv you," he said._

America looked up at England, flashing his cute, childish smile.

_"Oh, I don't think I could guess that," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

* * *

><p>England said and smiled back at little America.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Thiiiiiiis much~" said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go.<em>

* * *

><p>America copied the picture in the book and stretched his arms, beaming as he did so. England just smiled at little America's cute little antics.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Big Nutbrown Hare had even longer arms. "But I love you this much," he said.<em>

_"Hmmm. That ish a wot," thought Little Nutbrown Hare._

_"I wuv you as high as I can weach~," said Little Nutbrown Hare._

* * *

><p>America stretched his arms high up while looking at England, just like the little hare in the book. Little America's hands were still short and chubby and well, it only reached until England's chin. He dropped his arms when England continued the story.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I love you as high as I can reach," said Big Nutbrown Hare.<em>

_"That ish vewy high," thought Little Nutbrown Hare. "I wish I had awms wike that."_

_Then Little Nutbrown Hare had a good idea. he tumbled down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet._

* * *

><p>After England read that part, little America pouted. There was no way he will do that. He didn't want to move away from England. After all, he felt warm and comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I wuv you aw the way up to my toes~!" he said.<em>

_"And I love you all the way up to your toes," said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head._

* * *

><p>England stopped denying his instincts and followed it. He decided to play along with little America and surprised the little one by rubbing his nose against little America's nose. Little America laughed and blushed cutely and said the next line.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I wuv you as high as I can hop!" laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down.<em>

_"But I love you as high as I can hop," smiled Big Nutbrown Hare- and he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above._

_"Thatch good hopping," thought Little Nutbrown Hare. "I wish I couwd hop wike that."_

* * *

><p>Then, little America looked at England and said the next line with a little hint of challenge in his voice. England found it cute and played along.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I wuv you aw the way down the wane as faw as the wivew," cried the Little Nutbrown Hare.<em>

_"I love you across the river and over the hills," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_"Thatch vewy faw," thought the Little Nutbrown Hare. he was almost too sleepy to think anymore._

* * *

><p>As if on cue, little America yawned and rubbed his eyes. As England said the next few lines, he made himself even more comfortable in England's arms.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then he looked beyond the thornbushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky.<em>

_"I wuv you wight up to the moon," he said, and closed his eyes._

* * *

><p>Little America, drowsy, began to close his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, that's far," said Big Nutbrown Hare.<em>

_"That is very, very far."_

_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night._

* * *

><p>England noticed that little America fell asleep on his arms. With a smile, he decided to finish the book before laying little America on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile,<em>

_"I love you right up to the moon and back."_

* * *

><p>England closed the book and gently placed it on the bedside table. He carefully moved America so that the little one can sleep on the bed. He looked at little America's sleeping face and can't help but feel all motherly-fatherly and smile. Then, he leaned forward and kissed little America on the forehead.<p>

"I do love you right up to the moon and back. Goodnight, little one."

Then, England stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping child and took one last glance at the boy before closing the door.

However, England didn't notice that America was only half-asleep and that he heard everything. Little America opened his eyes after England closed the door and sighed.

What England did not know was that little America already had a cute little crush on him.

* * *

><p>-END-<p> 


End file.
